piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Happy 45th Anniversary POTC!
Ye come seekin' adventure and salty ol' pirates, eh? Sure you've come to the proper place... center|400px Has it really been 45 years since Pirates of the Caribbean opened at Disneyland? Well, as Captain Barbossa himself would say, "Aye, that be true!" As the last Disneyland project that Walt Disney himself participated in designing, this classic attraction has been a guest favorite since it opened on March 18, 1967(three months after Disney's death). That was when the dead men who "tell no tales" started talking. Opening day kicked off with pirates invading New Orleans Square, sword fights and poor scallywags walking the plank. The attraction was so popular, it inspired the making of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' movies, in which 4 movies were made...as well as, at this time, high hopes of a fifth on the horizon. The success of the first film, The Curse of the Black Pearl, would lead to the 2006 refurbishment of the ride to coincide with the release of the second film, Dead Man's Chest; in which Audio-Animatronics figures of Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa, and a special effect image of Davy Jones, would be added to the ride. Because of the success of the Pirates Trilogy, a fourth film, On Stranger Tides, would be made and released in 2011, thereby leading to another change in the ride by adding Blackbeard onto the ride. Now that I summed up the history, I can now explain the meaning of this blog. This blog is for the month-long celebration of the 45th anniversary of the POTC ride, the Disney attraction that started it all(LONG before The Curse of the Black Pearl was released). It continues to bring joy to fans even today and that's what this blog is for: anyone who loves the ride can express how they feel about it or about its wonderful history. For those new of the ride, you can learn more through the following articles: #'Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)' – Here you'll learn how the ride was originally developed for its 1967 grand opening, as well as the modifications and refurbishments that took place as the years passed. You'll also learn of the colorful characters that appeared in all versions of the ride. #'Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)/Gallery' – Concept art, posters and images from the original and revamped versions of the ride. Videos relating to the ride can also be seen, whether it be about the ride itself or adapting a scene to the big screen(one includes a clip featuring Walt Disney himself). #'List of references in Pirates of the Caribbean' – Learn of references within the Pirates of the Caribbean films; most of which that came from the original ride! #'Gallery of Pirates of the Caribbean ride references images' – Take a look at the visual scenes from the ride that made it to the Pirates of the Caribbean film franchise. I hope everyone has a great time celebrating the ride that originated this beloved franchise. Enjoy! :) *NOTE* Just in case if I've not addressed this, I feel I should say that while I did update the ride info, I'm not 100% sure I got every bit of info(like many detailed info on the development of the ride). Just thought I'd let everyone know. :) Category:Blog posts